


Ride

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fictober 2019, Fluff, M/M, Pastel!Roman, Prinxiety - Freeform, Punk!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Roman meets up with his boyfriend after school.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Fictober 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Kudos: 32





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I like the dynamic and I like the dynamic of looks-like-a-cinnamon-roll-but-could-kill-you Pastel Character and looks-like-they-could-kill-you-but-is-soft-as-hell-for-the-one-character-they-love Punk Character
> 
> and I love Prinxiety  
> so here whabam

Roman waved to his friends as he walked out of the school. "See you tomorrow!" 

As he walked across the field to the parking lot, he tugged his soft yellow sweater down over his hands in the cold. 

"Hey, Princey." Virgil appeared at his shoulder. "Cute sweater."

Roman spun to face him, beaming. "Virge!" He flung his arms around Virgil's neck. "Nice leather jacket. New?"

When Roman pulled out of the hug, Virgil cupped his cheek and kissed him. "Nah, just haven't worn it in a while. Good day?"

Roman beamed. "Pretty good, yeah. You?"

"Better now. Ready to go?"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
